


They Come When They Are Called

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creatures, Hiding, Horror, Multi, Terror, Violence, dream - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Note:This is literally a dream I had the other night in which I have had similar dreams with the same theme. To give a little detail, the creatures in the story are 100% hunting you down. They want to capture you and take you back to the leader. That’s the only thing I could not convey during this piece. Thank you!





	They Come When They Are Called

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> This is literally a dream I had the other night in which I have had similar dreams with the same theme. To give a little detail, the creatures in the story are 100% hunting you down. They want to capture you and take you back to the leader. That’s the only thing I could not convey during this piece. Thank you!

The night is young but your bones are old. You’re exhausted. The trip in the RV has been a long haul but it’s worth it to see the country.

You yawned softly and stretched your body to the heavens as your friends started to wander out of the vehicle. They head towards the motel.

It’s nothing special. It’s nothing five star but it’s also not a roach motel. It’s just something cheap and decent. You grab your overnight bag and lock up the RV before your friend comes bouncing out of the office to you.

“We’re in 101! I got a queen bed, snuggle buddy!” She wrapped herself around your arm and laid her head on your shoulder as the two of you walked arm and arm.

“Thank you!” You put your head against hers for a second before straightening back up and leading the way. “I’m excited to be in a real bed for a night.”

“Me too.” She jingled the keys in her hand. A strong wind came by and blew her long blonde locks into your face. You sputtered with her laughing as she moved ahead of you to unlock the door. The green door slowly creaked open to reveal the room.

It was tan walls with a large flat screen on the left wall that sat on a dresser with the queen-sized bed sitting opposite of it on the right wall. It went down a narrow hallway which ultimately would lead to the bathroom. You ushered her in by handing her the bag before closing the door behind you two.

You yanked the curtains over the large almost wall-length windows that were on the side of the room with the door. It was dark with the exception of the moonlight just peeking through. You heard the bathroom running and decided to make down the bed.

It wasn’t long before your friend was out of the bathroom and it was your turn. You showered quickly and switched into your pajamas before running out and bouncing on the bed with your friend in it.

There was laughter and hushed conversation over the dancing lights of the television before the clock turned closer to midnight and the two of you were snuggled in the covers.

You don’t know what time it was when you felt like the world was shaking. You awoke to hear rattling. Your friend was stirring beside you. You were coughing as the drywall around you started to cough and sputter its material in the air. Your friend sat up beside you. There was screaming and commotion around you guys. It seemed to be coming everything.

“What’s happening?!” Your friend yelled as the ceiling over the bathroom and hallway collapsed. The people above you were yelling. There was the sound as if nails were being dragged over the surfaces. Screams were cut short.

The two of you bounced out of bed, standing up as the glass seemed to shatter by the door. There was a small moment when you looked back at your friend. She was there for a second. She really was. What you did not comprehend at the moment was the large, dark arms that were stretched from the top of the hole from the floor above you that were inching closer to her.

The scream that came from her didn’t sound right. She was there for a moment and then she wasn’t. The scream was cut short. You immediately slung the door to the motel room open and ran outside with your bare feet pounding the ground. You ran to the floor above where you knew your other friends were.

They had to be here, didn’t they?

Your whole body was just in an automatic motion now. The sky outside was just barely turning pink. The darkness was about to fade. You slammed your hands into the door of your friends’ room and it opened easily.

There was nothing left in the room but an overturned bed and what was left of the other furniture.

You heard the animalistic sounds coming closer so you flung yourself to the ground and crawled to the mess of the bed. You throw the covers over your body with just your eyes barely visible as you stared at the carpet which led to the doorway.

The sun was rising.

There were only snarls left behind. A large figure filled the doorway. It’s feet were covered in fur. You begged to whatever and whoever would listen to your thoughts that you would survive.

The large feet pounded the floor with every step. Large claws came from the front. They stopped just before the bed. You could hear them sniffing.

There was a large howl. The creature whipped its body to face the windows as the sun broke through the night.

You were left alone.


End file.
